


The Books

by Ladybughanlen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam and Dean meet under surprising circumstances.  Together they find something they’ve both been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester’s heart pounds and he can’t catch his breath.  He’s running for his life.  He looks back, like some foolish B-movie heroine, but he can’t see anything.  He never does.  The terror is just there, dark and menacing.  Out of reach yet eminent.  He runs.

He breaks out in a cold sweat and the shiver that accompanies its rapid evaporation from his skin pulls him from the dream.  Sam takes a deep breath and sighs.  The nightmare is an almost nightly routine.  

He stares at the ceiling and tries to calm himself enough to go back to sleep.  He’s almost ready to go under again when notices something is out of place.  

At first he thinks it’s a phantom feeling.  Like a missing limb.  It takes him a depressingly long time to realize that the warm weight splayed across the center of his chest is in fact a human hand.  He frowns. 

He can’t remember the last time he was touched voluntarily by another human.  No hugs, pats on the back, or shoulder thumps for him.  His Father had taught him early on that there was no room in a Hunter’s life for such things.  He’d learned that lesson well.  

Sam doesn’t speak to anyone he doesn’t have to.  He Hunts, sleeps, eats, and gets back on the road to do it all over again.  It’s all he does and he does all of it alone.

He stares at the hand for a long moment.  It’s clearly male, strong and slightly calloused.  The feeling of skin on skin is alien.  The whole idea of it’s presence on his chest is bizarre. 

Under normal circumstances he’d have already placed whoever the hand is attached to under his control.  At least until he assessed the threat.  His failure to act with instinctive self-preservation surprises him. 

Sam turns his head.  His eyes sweep over the relaxed curve of the man’s arm and a muscled shoulder.  He scans past the man’s bare chest to study his face.  He looks to be in his late twenties.  

The man has a day’s growth of beard, full lips, long lashes, and short spiky blond hair.  He’s handsome, almost pretty.  He looks relaxed and peaceful in his sleep.  Sam has to curb an irrational urge to touch his face. 

Sam should be wary, on edge, ready to attack or defend.  Strangely he has no desire to do so.  Instead he watches and waits. 

The man eventually sighs and his eyelids flutter open.  He blinks and looks directly at Sam.  His green eyes flash with just a hint of confusion before they clear.           

“Hi.”  The man says. 

Sam blinks.  He’s never been in bed with anyone before, let alone naked with a stranger.  He has no idea what he’s supposed to say.

He offers a tentative smile.  “Hey.” 

“Are we dreaming?”  The man asks.  His voice is rough from sleep.  He blinks green eyes that are sharp and intelligent.    

“I don’t know.”  Sam admits.

“You feel real.”  The man flexes his fingers against Sam’s chest.  “Your heart is beating.”  

Sam nods.  His heart is as steady and as strong as ever.  His body seems notably unconcerned about the unusual circumstance. 

He brings his hand up to cover the other man’s.  “You feel real too.”  

“I am.”  The man sighs.  “At least…I think so.”  

“I know what you mean.”  Sam chuckles and gently squeezes the man’s hand.  

The man grins at him.  

Sam cannot tear his eyes away.  A curl of heat starts in his belly.  He tries to ignore it.  

“I’m…”  He clears his throat.  “Sam.”  

“Hi Sam.”  The man’s eyes shine.   “I’m Dean.” 

Sam blows out a breath.  “Hey Dean.”  

“You okay?”  The green-eyed man raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Ya.”  Sam shrugs.  

“You’re taking this pretty well.”  

“So are you.”     

“Eehh…”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “I’ve been in a lot of…weird…situations in my life.”

Sam snorts.  “I can only imagine.”    

Dean quirks a brow. 

“You’re a Hunter.”  Sam tells him and nods toward the man’s chest where the black ink anti-possession tattoo stands out in stark relief amidst the blond hairs and freckles.  “We have the same Tattoo.”

Dean raises his head and lifts his hand to take a peek at Sam’s chest.  “Huh.”  He nods and puts his hand right back where it was.  

“So…what do you think?”  Sam asks.  

“Spell?”  Dean offers.  “Curse…Fairies…Djinn?”

Sam chuckles lightly.  “You forgot Angels…and Demons.”

He feels wonderfully lighthearted.  It’s unfamiliar.  He can’t decide if it’s the absurdity of the situation itself or the presence of the green-eyed man.    

Dean snorts.  “Right.”

“You worried?”  

“Are you?”

“Strangely enough…”  Sam replies.  “No.”

“Me neither.”  Dean sighs. 

It is unusual to feel no pressure to solve anything, to be content to wait and see.  It’s a new experience for Sam.  He likes it a lot.

“This isn’t my room.”  Dean observes.   

Sam frowns and flicks a glance around the semi-darkness.  The Motel room is anonymous, low rent, indifferently maintained, and only passably clean.  There doesn’t seem to be anything amiss.  Only it’s not his room either.         

“I went to sleep tonight in a road side Motel in podunk Idaho.”  Dean tells Sam.  “It has Bamboo wallpaper if you can believe that.  This isn’t it.”  

“Then we’ve both been…”  Sam shrugs.  “Zapped somewhere?”  

Dean shakes his head.  “I don’t think we’re really….here.”  

“Ya?”  

 “Ya.”  Dean nods.  “I mean…I think our…souls…”  He grimaces.  “Are here…obviously, but not our...”  

“Bodies.”  Sam concludes.

“Right.”

“How so?”  He asks, though he has a good idea where this is heading.  

“I have a scar on my forearm.”  Dean explains.  He lifts his arm up for Sam to see.  “I got slashed by a Werewolf when I was ten.”  He shrugs.  “It healed up okay but it left a jagged scar from my elbow to my wrist.”

Sam looks Dean’s arm and sees nothing but tanned skin.  

“Okay.”  Sam nods and gives himself a cursory check.  “Looks like I’m missing more than a few scars too.”

Dean nods.  

“I got thrown into a banister by a ghost two days ago.”  Sam shifts a little to show Dean his side and lower back.  “There should be one Hell of a bruise.”  

Dean squints and runs his hand down Sam’s flank and over his ribs.  

Sam shivers in response and bites back a moan.  

“Nothing.”  Dean confirms and lays his hand on Sam’s chest again.  

Dean’s casual touch is gentle and devastating.  

The simmering heat in Sam’s belly flares up and he flushes with pleasure.  He gasps.  

Dean raises an eyebrow.   

Sam blushes and looks up at the ceiling.  

“Okay…”  Dean chuckles.  “No old injuries and no new ones.”

“Agreed.”  Sam nods.  He can’t look at Dean right now.  “We’re here…but not here.”  

“Looks like.”

“It feels real.”  Sam says softly.  

“Sam?”  Dean grips Sam’s chest and shifts closer.

Sam sucks in a breath.  “Ya Dean?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but...I’m so fucking hard for you right now I...”

“Oh thank God!”  Sam growls and yanks Dean into his arms.  

Dean grins and buries his hands in Sam’s hair.  He swoops down and thrusts his tongue into Sam’s mouth.  

All Sam can do is moan. 

Dean pushes up and thrusts his hips forward.  He spreads his legs to straddle Sam’s hips.  He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs their cocks together.  

Sam can’t breathe.  The sight of Dean riding his thighs is so wanton he’s mesmerized.

Dean opens his eyes and grins.  “God…Sammy...this is...”

“Ya...Dean...I...”  Sam drops his grip on Dean’s hips and reaches to pull him into a kiss.

“No...Sam wait.”  Dean puts a hand on his chest.

“What?”  Sam stops immediately.  “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No!”  Dean shakes his head.  “No...just scoot back...”

He nods and lets Dean adjust their position until Sam’s leaning back against the headboard.

“I’m sorry...this is...a new thing for me.”  He confesses. 

“Me too.”  Dean smiles and leans in to kiss him.  

The feel of Dean’s lips, the hot sweep of his tongue, those breathy moans that are making Sam’s dick twitch and leak all over his belly.  He’s never felt anything like this.  He reveals in it. 

Dean groans into his mouth.  

Sam adjusts Dean position and brings their cocks together again.  He runs his hands over Dean’s round ass and squeezes.  He boldly slides a finger between Dean’s cheeks and presses gently against his opening. 

“Oh...God...Sam...”  Dean gasps and pushes back.

Encouraged Sam strokes and teases Dean’s sensitive flesh.  

Dean bucks and squirms.  He shoves himself back and reaches a hand down between them to stroke their cocks.

Sam follows him up.  “Dean...don’t...stop...”  He licks and sucks at Dean’s neck.  “Please…please...”

“Jesus...Sammy...”  Dean pants.  He presses his face against Sam’s neck.  His grip tightens and his hand speeds up. 

Sam clings to Dean while he works them both.  The heat between them is urgent and intense.  He can’t quite wrap his brain around it.  

He sucks in a breath and cums.  It’s hot and sweet and so much better then anything he’s ever felt before.  

Dean follows him with a low cry.  

Sam collapses back against the headboard and drags Dean with him.  He wraps him tightly in his arms and takes a deep breath.  

“Dean...I...”  He blushes.  He’s never done this with anyone before and he’s a little shocked at his own brazen behavior.  “Thank you.” 

“Sammy...”  Dean sits up and runs a hand through Sam’s hair.  “This is where I say… _no…no…thank you_.”  

Sam laughs and grins up at the naked man in his lap.

“That was awesome!”  Dean grins and kisses him lightly. 

“Ya.”  Sam readily agrees.  He looks into Dean’s warm green eyes and swallows hard.  “Do you think we can stay this way?”  

He knows that whatever brought them together can’t last, but he wants Dean to know he wants it to. 

Dean shakes his head and sighs.  “I doubt it.”

“Right.”  Sam closes his eyes and frowns.  “I want to find you in the real world.  Do you think we can?”

“I hope so.”  Dean smiles and shrugs.   

Sam nods and closes his eyes.  He takes a calming breath.  

Dean snuggles into his arms and they fall into a comfortable silence.    

He’s about to drift off to sleep when Dean suddenly stiffens and pushes back.

“Sammy?”  Dean sounds far away.

Sam cracks an eye.  He sucks in an alarmed breath.  

Dean is disappearing right in front of him.  

“No!”  Sam grabs at his hips.  “Dean!”  He feels like he’s yelling into a void.  “Not yet!” 

Dean’s eyes are wide in alarm.  

“How do I find you?”  Sam forces his voice through the unnatural quiet.  “Dean!”

“Sammy...”  Dean grabs Sam’s face.  “Sammy!”  He obviously shouting.  “Go to Singer Salvage in South Dakota!”

Sam can barely make out the words.  His stares into Dean’s eyes.

“Say it!”  Dean shouts again, his face frantic.  “Say it Sammy!”

“Singer Salvage…South Dakota!”  Sam shouts back.  “I hear you Dean...I’ll go...I swear it!”

Dean grins, bends down to kiss him, and vanishes.  

Sam clutches at the ghost of his lover.  “Dean...Dean!”


	2. Chapter 2

The second Dean Campbell awakens he knows he’s alone.  He looks to his left and confirms it.  Sam is gone.  He flops back on the bed with a sigh.  

He reaches for his phone and hits speed dial.  

“Dean!?”  Bobby’s voice is mildly alarmed.

Dean sighs.  “Ya…Bobby.”  

“Where have you been boy?”  Bobby demands to know.  

“Take it easy old man.”  Dean tells his adoptive Father.  “Sorry I didn’t call you last night okay?”

“Not okay boy!”  Bobby barks.  “You haven’t called me in days!”

“What?”  Dean sits up and frowns.  “I call you every day…just like we agreed.  I missed last night but….”

“Boy!”  Bobby interrupts.  “I haven’t heard from you since Thursday…you haven’t answered your phone either.”

“What are you talking about?”  Dean shakes his head.  “It’s Friday Bobby!”

“It’s Saturday!”  The old man growls.  “Boy if you tied one on and didn’t look out for yourself…so help me…I’ll kick your ass!”

“It’s not that Bobby I swear.”  Dean groans and rubs his face.  “I’m not an idiot.”

“Damn it!  I know that Son.”  Bobby grumbles.  “You just…worried me is all.”  

“I’m sorry old man.”  Dean apologizes.  “I never mean to make you worry.” 

“You’re all I got boy.”  Bobby admits. 

“I’m fine Bobby.”  Dean tells him.  “Honest.” 

“What happened?”

Dean hesitates.

When his Mom and Dad didn’t return from a Hunt, it was Bobby who went after them, Bobby who brought them back, and Bobby who held a frightened little boy tight while they watched his parent’s funeral pyre burn.     

Dean loves and respects Bobby wholeheartedly.  He knows Bobby loves him like nothing else.  For the first time in his life Dean has no idea what to tell him.   

“I…”  

Dean can’t explain why he woke up in a strange Motel room with a man he’s never met or how he lost 24-hours.  He sure as Hell has no idea how to tell Bobby that he’d just thrown himself at Sam like a sex starved teenager.  He shakes his head.  

He just had the first true sexual experience of his life with a man he’s never actually met and it was so completely mind-blowing he still can’t quite believe it actually happened.  There is no way he can say that to Bobby.  The old man would blow a gasket.  

Dean heaves a sighs and goes with the truth.  

“Bobby…”  Dean clears his throat.  “I met someone.”  

“Well Hell Boy…”  Bobby lets loose a relieved chuckle.  “You could’ve just told me that.  I’m old, but I ain’t dead.”

Dean grins in relief.  “He’s a Hunter Bobby.”

“No shit?”  Bobby is clearly surprised. 

“Ya.”  Dean takes a deep breath.   

He pictures Sam in his head and misses him with a hollow ache in his chest that Dean knows should set off alarm bells.  It just doesn’t.  

“Do I know him?”  Bobby asks.

“I don’t think so.”  Dean knows all of Bobby’s contacts.  

He can identify every Hunter by sight and name.  The very tall, ridiculously long haired, and absolutely gorgeous man he just met, and came so hard with he feels like he should have cramps in his thighs, would not have gone unnoticed.  He sighs.     

“He’s a loner.”  He doesn’t actually know that about Sam, but it feels true.     

“Well…that’s not unusual.”  Bobby concedes.  “What’s his name?”

“Sammy….”  Dean squeezes his eyes shut and stifles a moan.  “Sam…”  He clears his throat.  “His name is Sam.” 

They’d only just parted and it feels likes forever.  He wants to touch Sam again so badly. 

“Damn boy.”  Bobby chuckles.  “You’ve got it bad.”

“What makes you think it’s like that Bobby?”  He automatically gripes.  

Dean knows Bobby heard something in his voice.  He also knows from long experience that the old man will not let it go.  He is so screwed.   

“You can’t fool me boy.”  Bobby chuckles.  “You’ve never once mentioned a _…someone…_ and this guy sounds like a someone.”    

Dean sighs.  He doesn’t have much experience.  Just a few dates in high school, but no one he’d really fallen for or been willing to sleep with.  

Since he’d hit the road to Hunt full-time he’d kept that side of himself tucked away and it hadn’t really been an issue.  Loneliness was just a fact of life.  Dean flops back into the bed again.  

He shakes his head.  The way he’d just acted with Sam was so out of character he has no idea what to make of it.  He blushes at the memory and takes a calming breath.  

“You’ve been living like a Monk for too long Son.”  Bobby teases.  “It’s about time you found yourself a fella.”

Dean groans.  He appreciates Bobby’s unflagging acceptance and support, but he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to talk about a ‘fella’ with Bobby.  It’s just too weird.

“When are you going to bring him out to meet your old man?”  

Dean swallows hard.  “I already sent him to you Bobby.”   

He knows it was the right thing to do.  He just never imagined himself bringing someone home to Bobby.  He likes the idea, but that doesn’t stop him from being nervous about it.

“What?”  Bobby is clearly shocked.  “You two ain’t together?”

“Not right now.”  At least that part is true.  “It’s complicated Bobby.”

“Don’t give me that boy.”  Bobby growls.  “Explain.”  

“I can’t explain it over the phone.”  Dean really can’t explain it at all.  “I’ve got a Hunt to finish up here and I’ll head that way as soon as I can.”

Bobby is silent.  

“Trust me…”  Dean says.  “Sam’s not a threat…and I need…”  

He needs Sam.  The idea makes him feel warm and calm and freaked out all at once.   

“He’ll be safe with me boy.”  Bobby quickly reassures him.  “Just tell me you ain’t in any trouble.”  

“I’m not Bobby…I promise.”  Dean sighs in relief.  “Thanks for…understanding.”

“Boy I’ve spent 18 years trying to understand you.”  Bobby chuckles.  “It ain’t getting any easier.”     

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby Singer sits on his front porch with a beer in hand and waits.  He’s been waiting for three days.  Dean is still across the country and there has been no sign of the mysterious ‘Sam’.  If it weren’t for Dean calling him every two seconds he’d think that the whole Sam conversation was a hallucination.

Bobby finishes his beer and Rumsfeld barks just as the Sun starts to set.  The big old dog doesn’t move from his position at Bobby’s feet.  He doesn’t even turn his head.  Just one bark and that’s enough.

A few minutes later a man appears in the distance.  He looks human and Rumsfeld’s indifference to his presence indicates that that is likely the case.  Still, Bobby hasn’t made it to such a ripe old age by taking risks.  

He grips the shotgun in his lap and watches as the young man makes his way through the piles of old wrecks that litter his front yard.  The kid moves cautiously, but he doesn’t appear nervous.  He looks tall, almost gangly, but graceful.  Bobby would bet the kid is fast on his feet.   

Bobby waits until the kid gets to within about 10 feet of the front porch and he rises to his feet.  He points the shotgun squarely at the young man’s chest.  The kid stops in his tracks and waits.  

He raises an eyebrow.  The kid either isn’t fazed by a loaded weapon or he’s banking on salt rounds.  Bobby has to give the kid credit for composure.

“Good afternoon Sir.”  The kid says politely. 

“I ain’t never been a ‘Sir’ boy.”  He says.  “Call me Bobby.”

The kid nods.  His long brown hair flops around his face and he tosses his head to the side to clear his eyes.  He looks at Bobby and waits.  

Bobby studies the kid for a moment.  He’s handsome and despite the baggy clothing and skinny limbs Bobby can see the beginnings of a well built man.  The kid just needs a few years to grow into his frame.        

“You Sam?”

“Yes Si…”  The kid catches himself.  “Bobby.”  

“Prove it.”  Bobby tells him.

The kid nods.  “I’m going to drop my pack and take of my shirts.”  He lifts his hands up for Bobby to see them.  “Okay?”

Bobby nods and keeps the shotgun level.

The boy unclasps a couple of buckles and shrugs out of his large backpack.  He sets it on the ground, careful to ensure the sleeping bag isn’t in the dirt.  He quickly removes his flannel and lays it on top of the pack.  

The kid straightens up and looks at Bobby.  He has large hazel eyes.  Bobby would hazard to guess that under the right circumstance those puppy eyes could be pretty devastating.  Luckily he’s immune.   

“Dean told you I’m a Hunter….right?”  The kid asks. 

Bobby sniffs and nods at he kid to get a move on.

The kid sighs and starts to unbutton another shirt. 

Bobby watches the kid’s hands closely.  He knows that some folks think you should watch a man’s eyes for a hint of his intentions, but Bobby doesn’t agree.  Men lie with their eyes all the time.  Hands not so much.

The kid removes his second shirt and sets it down with the same deliberate care.  He lifts his T-shirt over his head and winces.  

Bobby frowns.  

The kid holds his shirt in his hand and gives Bobby a patient look.  

Bobby squints at the mess of days old bruises that pepper the kid’s chest.  He can just make out the anti-possession tattoo amidst the painful looking paint job.  He lowers the shotgun.  

The kid has made it through all of his outer wards, Rumsfeld could care less that he’s here, and the tattoo is just where Dean said it would be.  Looks like he has company for the next few days.          

“Good Lord boy.”  Bobby says.  “You get your ass kicked?”

“Something like that.”  The kid grimaces.

Bobby waits.

“I stole a car and it died on me.”  The kid explains with a scowl.  “A couple of back woods assholes stopped to… _help out_.”

Bobby snorts.  “You give them as good as you got?”

“They won’t be... _helping..._ anyone else out anytime soon.”  The kid flashes a smirk.

“Good.”  Bobby nods in approval.  At least the kid can defend himself.  “You hurt anywhere else?”

The kid ducks his head and toes at the ground with worn sneakers.

“Boy I can’t get you the help you might need if I don’t know where the damage is.”  Bobby explains.  

The kid gives him a stubborn glare.

“Don’t tell me and take the risk.”  Bobby shrugs.  “But Dean’ll kill me if you drop dead.” 

The kid sighs and nods.  “There are a few more bruises…nothing big…and some cuts and scrapes…road rash that you can’t see.”

“And?”

“A Goose Egg.”  The kid rubs the back of his head.  “It’s gone down a lot and it didn’t split open…so…I think it’s mostly okay now.”

“Sorry kid.”  Bobby shakes his head.  

The kid shrugs and puts his shirts back on.  He gathers up all of his things and gives Bobby an expectant look.  “Where’s Dean?”

“He ain’t here yet.”  Bobby shakes his head.

“Oh.”  The kid is obviously disappointed.  “Is he on the way?”  

 “Ya.”   Bobby tells him.  “It looks like that job he was working is taking a little longer than expected.” 

“He’s okay though…right?”      

“As far as I know.”  

“Good.”  The kid seems satisfied with that answer. 

“Well…it’s just you and me kid.”  Bobby smiles.  “Come on in and get cleaned up for supper.”

He sends the kid upstairs and dials the phone.  

“Hey Bobby is Sam there yet?”  Dean is clearly anxious.

Bobby wonders for the umpteenth time what the Hell is going on.  

“Yep.”  He sighs.

“Finally.”  Dean blows a relieved breath into phone.  “Is he alright?”

“He got beat-up by a couple of assholes…”

“What!?  When?  Is he hurt?”  

Dean’s little panic attack is a bit of a riot.  Bobby never would have imagined in a million years that his boy would fall so hard.  He pulls the phone away so Dean won’t hear him chuckle.  

“Talk to me Bobby!” 

“Calm down Dean!”  Bobby rolls his eyes.  “The boy is fine.”  

“Are you sure?”  Dean demands to know.  “He won’t tell you he’s hurting Bobby….I just know it… he’s too tough…he…”

“He what?”  Bobby stifles another laugh.

“He just…”  Dean sighs.  “I think Sam’s been on his own a long time Bobby…I don’t think he has anyone to take care of him.”

“He’s okay Dean.”  Bobby sighs.  “I’ll try an keep him out of trouble.”

“Thanks Bobby.”  Dean sighs heavily.  “Could you maybe…ask Sam to call me?” 

“He doesn’t have your number?”  Bobby is confused.  “I thought that’s what you kids do these days…exchange numbers.  Doesn’t everyone have a cell phone?”  

“It’s complicated.”  Dean grumbles.  

Bobby huffs.

“Don’t ask…just…ask him to call me.  Please?”  

“You better get your ass here quick and explain to me what the Hell is going on with you two.”  Bobby growls.    

He has no problem with the Dean’s choices.  He’d known long before teenage Dean recognized it in himself that his boy had a thing for other boys.  It makes no never mind to him, but he’s had just about enough of this big mystery. 

“I will Bobby.”  Dean says.  “I just have one more ‘salt and burn’ and I’m out of here.”

“Don’t you dare try and drive straight through.”  Bobby warns.  “You hear me?”

“I hear you Bobby.”  Dean chuckles.  “I’ll be safe.” 

“You’d better.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam takes a quick shower and drops his pack in what is obviously Dean’s old room.  He heads down the stairs and follows the sounds to the kitchen where Bobby is working at the stove.  He leans against the door frame and waits. 

“Don’t just stand there boy.”  Bobby growls without turning.  “Make yourself useful and set the table.”

Sam quickly does as he’s told.  He doesn’t know exactly what Bobby’s relationship is with Dean, but judging by the evidence of Dean’s younger life everywhere in the house its clear they’ve known each other for a long time.  He wants to make a good impression.

“Looks like the Meatloaf will be a few more minutes.”  Bobby tells him.  “You’ve got time to call Dean if you want.”  He fishes a cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to Sam.  “He’s speed-dial number one.”

Sam automatically takes the phone.  He can’t believe he hadn’t thought to ask for Dean’s number first thing.  He stares at it suddenly nervous.  

“Son...”  

Sam starts.  He has no idea how long he’s been standing there, gripping the phone like it might bite him.

“You have to actually...push...the button to get it to work.”  Bobby teases.  

Sam blushes.  

Bobby chuckles and waves him out of the kitchen.  

Sam steps out onto the back porch and pushes the button.  He holds his breath while it rings.  

“Bobby?”  Dean answers.  

Dean’s voice washes over him and the rush of emotions is overwhelming.  Sam can’t seem to find his voice.  

“Is Sam okay?”  Dean sounds alarmed.  “Bobby?!”

“It’s me Dean.”  Sam finally gets out.  

“Sammy?!”

“Ya.”

Dean blows out a breath.  “Thank God.”

Sam barks a relieved laugh.  He can't believe this.  Any of it.  It’s impossible and amazing and so, so wonderful.     

“It’s so good to hear your voice.”  He admits.  “I was kind of terrified that it was all a dream.” 

“Me too.”  Dean says softly.  

“I’ve...missed you.”  Sam confesses. 

“Jesus Sam...”  Dean breathes.  “I miss you too…like crazy.”

Sam sighs.

“Are you okay?”  Dean asks.  

“I’m okay.”  

“Bobby said you got...knocked-around on the way there.”  

“Ya.”  Sam groans.  “My POS car broke down and a couple of assholes thought I was an easy target.”

“Right.”  Dean snorts.  “Bet you proved them wrong.”

“Ya.”  Sam grins at Dean’s confidence in him.  

“You go all Hunter on their ass?”

“They didn’t know what hit them.”

“Good.”  Dean replies.  “Sorry I didn’t get to see you in action.  How bad is it?”

“A few bruises and a knock on the head.”  Sam shrugs.   

“Jesus.”  Dean growls.  “Sammy...I should have been there.”

“Dean…”  He shakes his head.  “You didn’t even know where I was.”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Dean insists.  “You shouldn’t be out there alone.  I need you safe.”

Sam blushes.  The possessiveness in Dean’s voice makes him more then a little warm.     

“Neither should you.”  Sam says.  “I need you safe too Dean.”

There is a long moment of silence.  

Sam just waits. 

“I lost a day after I lost you.”  Dean finally says.

“Ya...”  Sam hadn’t known what to make of it.  He’d chalked it up to the bizarre situation and headed to South Dakota without a second thought.  “So did I.”

“No ill-effects?”

“No.” Sam sighs.  “You?”

“No.” 

“Good.”

“Sam?”  Dean clears his throat.  “Is this crazy?”

“Ya.”  Sam admits.  “But…I don’t want to give this up…give you up.”

“Me neither.”  Dean sighs.  “I can’t wait to see you.”

“How long?”

“Just one more grave and I should be through here.”

“Okay.”  Sam says.  “Please be careful...I can’t lose you before we’ve even met.”

“I know the feeling.”  Dean chuckles.  “I’m glad you’re safe at Bobby’s.” 

“Thanks for the directions.”  Sam teases.  “South Dakota was easy…Singer Salvage not so much.”

“I’m sorry.”  Dean laughs.  “I panicked.  It was the only thing I could think of at the time.”

Sam chuckles.  “Well I got here.” 

“I’m so glad Sam.”  Dean sucks in a breath.  “How’s Bobby taking all this?”

“He’s been really great.”  

“Have you told him anything?”

“No.”  Sam tells him.  “I assumed I should wait for you.”

“Good...we’ll figure out how to tell him when I get there.”

“Okay.”  

They listen to each other breathe for another minute or two.  The silence is comfortable and Sam is content to hold this connection with Dean as long as he can.

“Well…”  Dean eventually mumbles.  “I should probably let you go.” 

“Ya.”  Sam reluctantly agrees.  “Bobby’s making Meatloaf and it will be ready any minute.”

“Ya?”  Dean sounds surprised.  “Well that’s a good sign.” 

“How so?”

“That’s one of his ‘tried and true’ recipes.”  Dean says.  “He’s going all out for my... _someone_.”

“I’m your... _someone_?”  Sam takes a deep breath and waits.

“Well ya...Sammy...”  Dean says softly.  “If you want to be.”

“Definitely.”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam rolls over and checks the clock.  It’s early.  He sighs and gets up.  

He goes through his usual morning routine, stretching, sit-ups, and push-ups.  After  a short shower he makes the bed and wanders around Dean’s old room while he waits for Bobby to wake up.  

Dean’s room is as cluttered and haphazard as the rest of Bobby’s house.  There are old posters on the wall, mostly metal and rock bands, and a lifetime of odds and ends from school and sports.  Sam examines each and every one.  

It feels good to get a glimpse of the man he had met only briefly, but all the childhood paraphernalia makes him a little sad too.  He has nothing like this to share with Dean.  Everything Sam owns is in the duffle that sits at the foot of the bed, packed and ready to go out of sheer habit.  

Sam sighs.  He used to day-dream about a room like this when he was a kid.  Someplace he could stash his treasures and find respite from his Father’s constant demands.  He shakes his head.  These days the idea of a permanent home is utterly foreign to him.

After breakfast Bobby puts Sam to work.  

They clean and reorganize every room except Bobby’s office and bedroom.  Sam gets the impression that it’s Bobby’s habit to let the housekeeping slide in between visits from Dean.  He thinks it’s sweet that the old man wants to clean up for his son’s homecoming.  

By mid-afternoon the house is fairly presentable and they head into town to stock up on groceries.  

Sam offers to chip in and Bobby just rolls his eyes.  

When they get back, Bobby mumbles something about research and shuts himself up in his office.  

Sam shrugs and puts everything away.   

He spends the afternoon investigating every last nook and cranny of the old house.  He finds Bobby’s panic room in the basement, discovers the trap door in the closet, the crawl space that leads out to the garage, and multiple stashes of weaponry.  Sam decides that Bobby is beyond cautious, edging on paranoid, but that isn’t a bad thing in their business.

He also examines dozens of photos scattered throughout the house.  There are pictures of a couple of young teenagers that look proud and a little defiant.  In other photos they’re holding a new baby or posing with a grinning blond headed boy that can only be Dean.

Sam has only two photos of himself as a child.  In one of the faded photo’s Sam is a baby in his mother’s arms.  In the other he’s very young, curled up asleep in the back seat of his Father’s car.  It’d surprised him to find them in his Father’s journal after he was killed.  He’d never imagined his Father to be a sentimental man.  

Sam kept both photos, but never looks at them.    

Bobby emerges from his office for diner and they sit down to left overs.  They make small talk about cases and lore.  Sam knows the old man must have a million questions, but he doesn’t push.  Sam is grateful for that.  

After diner Bobby goes to bed early and Sam sets up his computer.  He calls Dean on his own phone.

“Hey Sammy.”  Dean sounds tired.  

“Hey Dean.”  Sam replies.  “Have you stopped for the night?”  

“I’m getting there.”

“Tell me...so I can track you on the map.”

“Okay...”  Dean chuckles.  “I’m about half way across Wyoming.”  

He gives Sam the mile marker number and Sam finds it on his computer.

“So...”  Sam checks the remaining mileage and grins.  “We’ll see you the day-after tomorrow?”

“Ya.”  Dean sighs.  “I would love to be there sooner, but my ass can only stand so many miles at once you know?”

“I know.”  Sam agrees.  “My Father could drive non-stop for days.  I hated it.”

“I hear that.”  Dean sighs.  “Man...I _hate_ driving through Wyoming and Nebraska.  Its so... _boring_.”

Sam grins at the whine in Dean’s voice.  

“Hey...”  He says.  “Do you know why the wind in Wyoming always blows East?”   

“No.”  Dean says.  “Why?”

“Because Nebraska sucks.”

“Jesus.”  Dean barks a laugh.  “That was totally lame Sam.”

“Ya...well you laughed.”  Sam grins.

“Ya.”  Dean chuckles.  “Thanks Sammy.”

Sam shakes his head.  He should bust Dean for using that nick-name, but he kind of likes it so he let’s it go.

“You okay?”  Sam asks.

“Just tired...and anxious to see you.”  

“I’m anxious to see you too, but don’t push yourself too far.”  Sam tells him.  “I’d rather you be a little longer on the road then never show up.”

“I’m being careful.”  Dean promises.  “How was your first full day at Bobby’s”  

“Busy.”  Sam says.  “He made me help him clean house.”

“Wow.”  Dean snorts.  “I’m sure that was a treat.”

“I got left-over Meatloaf for good behavior.”

Dean chuckles.  “Well lucky you.”

“I miss you.”  Sam breathes out. 

“You better.”  Dean deadpans.

Sam snorts.  “Careful Dean.”  He warns.  “I might have to kick your arrogant ass when you get here instead of...”

“Throwing yourself in my arms?  No you won’t.”  Deans voice goes low.  “You are so going to adore me in person.”

“I already do.”

“Then I better get my ass home quick.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rumsfeld perks up his ears and he lumbers toward the front door.  

Bobby grins as Sam bounces immediately to his feet and strides after the dog.  

He follows them both out and onto the porch.  Sam leans casually against the porch railing, but Bobby can see tension in his shoulders.  He wonders what the boy is thinking, but he knows better then to ask.  

In the three days Sam has been here Bobby hasn’t gotten a thing out of him.  Not that he tried all that hard, but usually a guy gets comfortable and lets slip all kinds of things.  Not Sam.  The kid is like Fort Knox. 

A few minutes later they hear the soft rumble of the Impala.  Rumsfeld barks once and goes back into the house.  

Bobby snorts.  

The dog is never wrong.   

Sam straightens as the Impala makes her way slowly into the yard.   

Bobby sighs in relief.  It’s always the same when Dean finally rolls home.  He loves that boy like nothing else.   

The Impala pulls up to the front porch and the driver’s door opens with a squeak.  Bobby waves a greeting which Dean automatically returns.  He starts forward to receive his usually manly hug, but stops himself.  Its clear his son only has eyes for one man.  

Dean moves swiftly around the hood of the car as Sam bounds down the steps.  The kid grins and throws his arms wide and Dean walks right into them.  No hesitation, not quick look at Bobby, no doubts, just an easy grin and a sigh.  

Bobby stands frozen on the porch.  Completely stunned, he watches it all happen in slow motion.  

Sam wraps his arms protectively around Dean and holds him tight.  Dean buries his face against Sam’s neck.  

Bobby blinks and stares. 

He’d hoped a day might come when Dean found someone, but he never expected it to be like this.  His son in the arms of a man that he’s sure Dean barely knows and yet they seem so at ease together.  So confident.  He’s utterly speechless. 

Bobby clears his throat.

He gets nothing.  

He huffs.  

No response.  

Bobby shakes is head and stomps back into the house.  He goes to the kitchen and fills a pitcher of cold water from the sink.  He stomps back out to the porch and stops dead in his tracks.  

Sam has one hand on the back of Dean’s head and the other one gripping his rear end.  Both of Dean’s hands are roaming around under Sam’s shirts.  Their mouths are locked so tightly together its a wonder they can even breath. 

The boys are totally oblivious.  So wrapped up in each other that Bobby thinks a Demon horde could probably descend on the house right now and they wouldn’t even notice.    

Bobby blushes beet red and tosses the contents of the pitcher.    

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sees the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turns toward the danger and instinctively shoves Sam behind him.  He takes the full pitcher of ice cold water straight in the face.  

“Bobby!”  He sputters and wipes a sleeve across his eyes.  “What the Hell?!”

“If you two Idjits are going to go at it like bunnies...”  Bobby growls.  “At least take it up stairs.” 

Sam chuckles and slips a possessive arm around Dean’s waist.  

Dean sighs and leans back.  Being in Sam’s arms again feels perfect.  He grins despite the water soaking his face and shirt.

“I’m going into town for supplies.”  Bobby rolls his eyes.  “With both of you in the house I’ll have to stock up again.”

He tosses the empty pitcher at Dean who catches it.

“Get going.”  Bobby says.  “I don’t want to see you two until you’ve worked this...”  He blushes again and waves hand.  “Out of your systems.  You hear me?”

“We hear you Bobby.”  Dean chuckles.  

“Good.”  Bobby nods and adjusts his hat.  “The next time I see you boys I expect to hear the whole story.  No Bullshit.”

“Okay Bobby.”  Sam agrees.

Dean nods.  

“Alright then.”  Bobby grumbles and stalks off toward his truck.  He revs the engine and pulls away from the house.  “Practice safe sex!”  He shouts through the window as he drives by.

Sam chuckles and tightens his arms around Dean.  He  rubs his hard length against Dean’s lower back.  

Dean moans and pushes back.  

“Damn.”  Sam growls into his neck.  “I want to bend you over right here...”

Dean shivers.  

“I want to feel your naked skin...warm in the sun.”  Sam blows a hot breath against Dean’s neck.  “Want to hear you scream my name.”

“Jesus...Sammy...ya...”  Dean can’t think past his need for this man. 

“No today though.”  Sam chuckles.  “I want you in a real bed...first.”

Dean reaches an arm behind his head and pulls Sam into a rough kiss.

Sam moans and works his hands under Dean’s shirt.  He slides one hand up to brush his fingers across a tight nipple and the other down to cup Dean’s cock.  

Dean breaks away with a gasp.  “Sam...upstairs...now!”

Sam laughs and drags Dean up the steps into the house.  

They somehow manage to make it to the second floor and into his old room.  He casts a quick glance around.  “What happened?” 

“I rearranged.”  Sam pushes past him into the room and grins.  “I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean blinks at the changes.  “I like it.”

“Ya?”  Sam blushes. 

“Ya.”  Dean turns to Sam and wags his eyebrows.  “I especially like the...bigger bed.”

“You should have seen Bobby’s face when I asked if I could move it in here from the spare room.”  Sam chuckles.  “He just stared at me and nodded.”

“It’s great.”  Dean reaches for Sam and pulls him close.  “I can’t wait to test it out.”

“That’s the lamest line ever.”  Sam shakes his head.  

“Is it going to work?”  Dean rubs against Sam and smiles when his lover gasps.

“Totally.”  Sam agrees.  He steps back and starts to strip.  

Dean takes the hint and follows suit.

Sam puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders and guides him to the bed.  He reaches down and yanks the covers off.  He pushes Dean back until he’s spread out like a Greek god.

Dean licks his lips and grins up at Sam.  “See anything you like?”    

Sam snorts.  “Another cheesy line?”

“Sorry.”  Dean swallows hard.  “I chatter when I’m nervous.”  

His eyes flick to Sam’s hard cock.  He wants to be uninhibited like he was in the Motel.  He needs to get it together. 

Sam just grins and looks down at him.  

Dean flushes.  “I’ve been dreaming about your touch.”  He confesses softly.  “Since the moment I lost you.” 

Sam nods and reaches out to stroke a finger from the center of Dean’s chest to his navel.  

Dean arches up and moans.  

Sam’s eyes go dark. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The sweet suction of Dean’s lips around Sam’s cock makes him jerk his hips.  

“Sorry...”  Sam pants and tries to stay still.  “Can’t help it.”

“It’s okay.”  Dean smiles and strokes Sam’s length.    

“God Dean...”  Sam gazes down at his lover and gives a shallow rock of his hips.  “I want you inside me.”

“Seriously?”  Dean’s eyes fly wide.

“Ya.”  He chuckles.  

“I thought...”  Dean grimaces.  “I thought you were new to...this...”  

“Ya.”  Sam nods.  “But...I’ve...”  He blushes and blows out a breath.  “When I get myself off I…use my fingers.”     

Dean blushes bright red.  His hand stills.  “Really?”

“Ya.”  

“God Sam…”  Dean gulps.  “That’s hot.”

He grins.  “I guess you’ve never done that.”

Dean frowns and shakes his head.

“Well...”  He chuckles.  “That makes me the experienced one then.”

“Sorry.”  Dean flushes.

“Don’t be.”  Sam scoots back and leans down.  

He kisses Dean until they are both moaning and moving against each other again.  Sam strokes and squeezes Dean’s cock.  

Dean groans and thrusts into his hand.

Sam pulls away and quickly rolls them over.  Dean immediately scoots down and takes Sam back into his mouth.  

He squeezes his eyes closed and tries to hold himself in check.  He takes a deep breath and reaches for the bedside table.  He grabs the condom and lube he stashed there.

He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and gives it a little tug.  

Dean looks up.  His face flushed, lips swollen, and pupils blown.

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam sucks in a breath.  “You’re so gorgeous.”

Dean blushes and ducks his head.  

“Here...”  Sam hands him the lube.  “Use your fingers to open me up.”

Dean licks his lips and nods.  He takes the lube with shaky hands.  He pours some on his fingers and rubs them together. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  Dean blows out a breath.  “I know it hurts…”  He swallows hard.  “If you don’t do it right.”  

“You won’t hurt me.”  Sam says with absolute confidence.  “I trust you.”

Dean nods and scoots farther down the bed.  

“Just slide a finger inside me…”  Sam takes charge.  “Nice and slow.”

Sam pulls his knees up to his chest to give his lover access.  He can’t believe this is finally happening.  He’s naked in bed with Dean.  The ‘real’ Dean and he’s about to take Sam’s virginity.  Sam is shaking with want.      

Dean rubs a finger against Sam’s center and pushes a trembling finger inside.  

Sam’s relieved he’s done this to himself before.  It makes it easier to relax and let himself open up.  

“God Sam.”  Dean gasps.  “You’re too tight...I’ll...”  He shakes his head and throws a worried look at Sam.  “I’ll never get in there.”

“Yes you will.”  Sam tells him.  “Just give me a minute.”  

The feel of Dean’s finger moving tentatively inside his ass makes him hot and flushed.  Sam reaches down and squeezes the base of his dick.  

“Are you okay?”  Dean asks.  His face pinched in concentration.

“Ya.”  Sam nods.  “Go ahead and...try another finger.”

Dean pulls back and puts more lube on his fingers.  He frowns and rubs Sam ass before slipping both in.  He moves them gently in and out.  

“So good Dean...”  Sam tosses his head.  “So good.”

“Ya?”  Dean grins.  Clearly pleased he’s gotten it right.

Sam nods and concentrates on Dean’s touch.  “Okay...now...reach inside...as far as you can.”

Dean pushes in a little further.  

Sam moans.  The added pressure is heavenly.  

“Like this?”  

“Now...”  Sam pants.  “Curl your finger up...towards my stomach...”

Dean does and when he brushes Sam’s prostate Sam nearly bucks them off the bed.

“Jesus!”  Dean yanks his fingers free.  “Sammy?!  I’m so sorry...so sorry...”  He falls forward and hugs Sam’s waist.  “I knew it was going to hurt!  I knew it…”  He groans and rubs his face against Sam’s stomach.  “Sam say something.  Please?”

“Dean...”  Sam blinks and catches his breath.  “That was perfect...so good I almost lost it.”

“What?!”  Dean lifts his head in surprise.  “Sam?  I thought I...”

Sam grins.  He tugs Dean up for a kiss.  This one soft and sweet.

“That was just...the right spot.”  Sam tells him.  

Dean looks at him in confusion. 

“I knew having you...inside of me...like that...would be wonderful.”  Sam pants.  “I just wasn’t quite prepared for ‘fire works’.”  

“Fire works?”  Dean grins.  “Really?”

Sam nods.  

“So...can I do that again?”

“Oh ya.”  Sam sighs.  “Just give me a second.”

He leans back and forces himself to breathe.  When he’s under control he releases the death grip he’s had on his penis.  He gives a gentle shove.

Dean happily moves back into position.

“Before you get in there again.”  Sam warns.  “Think about whether you want me to cum with your fingers in my ass or...your cock.”

Dean jerks his head up and frowns.

“I’m just saying...”  Sam chuckles.  “Now that you’ve found the ‘button’...don’t go pushing to hard until we’re both ready to cum.  Okay?”

Dean tosses him a cocky grin.  “Got it.”  

A few minutes later Dean slips on a condom and slides inside Sam like they’re made for each other.  

Sam throws his head back and cries out.  Its everything he’d imagined it would be.  He’s so glad he waited for Dean.  Even if he didn’t know it.  

Dean buries himself in Sam and waits.  

Sam grips Dean’s shoulder and nods.  He’s so far gone he doesn't trust himself to speak.  

Dean blows out a breath and pulls back.

The drag on Sam’s sensitive flesh is electric.  “Holy Shit Dean!” 

Dean hesitates, chest is damp with sweat and effort.  His forearms bulging with strength as he holds himself above Sam.  

Sam looks up and he’s sure he’s never imagined anything so erotic.  He grabs Dean’s ass and yanks him forward.

“Fuck ya Sam!”  Dean cries out as he slams into place.

Sam lifts his knees higher and smacks Dean ass.  “Move!”

Dean chuckles and finds a rhythm.  The faster he moves, the more sure his thrusts become, and the more Sam can’t help but writhe and moan and beg.  

“Please Dean...”  He gasps.  

“I’ve got you Sammy.”  Dean leans down and presses his face into Sam’s neck.  

The new position provides delicious friction against Sam’s aching cock.  Sam wraps his arms around Dean and holds him tightly.  It feels incredible.  

“Dean...I need...”

Dean shifts his hips, but never stops moving. 

“Ya...like that...don’t stop!”  

“Sam...I...”  

Dean suddenly shoves himself back and grabs Sam’s hips.  He lifts Sam up and buries himself one last time.  He bucks and stiffens.  “Uhhh...Sammy!” 

Sam catches his breath and barely gets a hand on his dick before his balls draw up and he cums hard.  “Dean!”

Dean looks down at Sam with surprise and pleasure.  

Their eyes lock and Sam reaches up to touch Dean’s cheek.  His heart swells with emotion.  He knows instinctively that this the end of a life filled with loneliness.  There is no need for words.  He sees understanding reflected in Dean’s face. 

Dean smiles, his eyes bright and shining, and kisses him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The house is quiet when Bobby gets home.  He unloads the groceries and puts the roaster chicken in the oven to keep it warm.  He fiddles around in the kitchen until his curiosity gets the best of him.

He sneaks upstairs and pauses outside Dean’s bedroom door.  He hears nothing but quiet.  He debates whether or not to knock and decides instead to leave it alone.  Clearly the boys are in no immediate danger.  He heads back downstairs and spends the next few hours in the office.  

It’s well past dinnertime when the boys finally emerge.  Bobby hears the shower start up and he heads into the kitchen to dish up the chicken.  He sets the table, pops the top on a beer, and waits.  A few minutes later the boys come down the stairs.  

Bobby gives them both a good once over.  For the first time since he arrived, Sam actually looks completely at ease.  He grins at Bobby and takes a seat at the table.  

Dean looks equally relaxed.  

Bobby refuses to imagine what activities may have caused his son’s loose limbed and sated demeanor.  He’s not a prude.  He just doesn’t want to picture Dean or Sam getting all sweaty between the sheets.

Dean grabs two beers out of the fridge and hands one to Sam with a smile that makes Bobby’s heart clench.  

Sam returns the smile and accepts the beer with a lingering look.  

Bobby raises an eyebrow and the boys ignore him.  

They plow through diner with minimal conversation.

“Okay.”  Bobby clears his throat when the boys are done eating.  “Start talking.”  

Dean sighs and flicks a glance at Sam who shrugs.

“Well…”  Dean starts.  “You know I was out in Idaho on that haunting.”

Bobby leans back and crosses his arms.

“There wasn’t anything special about the case.”  Dean shrugs.  “Just a couple of dead spinster sisters who didn’t like the idea of a new family remodeling their old place.  They didn’t cause a lot of trouble, but they attracted the attention of a local blogger and…”  

“Boy…”  Bobby frowns.  “I suggest you skip to where you met Sam and why you sent him here and…”  He gives Dean a hard look.  “Decided not to tell me a damn thing.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean looks guilty.  

That’s what he thought.  Damn it.  Bobby doesn’t like secrets.  

“Okay so…”  Dean grimaces.  “I went to sleep on Thursday night and…”

Dean blows out a breath and shoots Sam a look.  

Sam reaches out and squeezes Dean’s shoulder.  

Bobby watches the display of affection with interest.      

“Well…”  Dean blushes.  “I woke up with Sam.”

“Okay.”  Bobby tries hard to be patient.  “And?”

“And…”  Dean sighs.  “It wasn’t my room…or Sam’s…and we weren’t really there.”       

Bobby stares at the boys and resists the urge to pound his head into the table.  He takes a calming breath. 

“Let me get this straight.”  He leans forward.  “You went to sleep in your own room and you woke up with Sam…in another room?”

Dean nods.  

“And you weren’t really there?”

“Right.”

Bobby grabs his hat and adjusts it.  “How do you know that?”  

Dean goes beet red.  

“Dean…”  Bobby growls. 

“No scars.”  Sam chimes in.

“What?” 

“Dean didn’t have the Werewolf scar on his arm and my chest was missing more than a few.”  Sam explains calmly.

“How did you figure that out?”  Bobby asks though he’s not really sure he wants to know.    

Dean shoots a panicked look at Sam who rolls his eyes.

“We were naked.”  Sam announces.  

Bobby is speechless. 

“We woke up at the same time and we recognized each other as Hunters.”  Sam explains.  “So we tried to work the case.”

“There wasn’t much to go on…and we were only together for few minutes before…”  Dean goes red again.  

“Whatever sent us there…sent us back.”  Sam says.   

Dean nods.  “I told Sam to come here before we lost each other.”

“I headed this way immediately.”  Sam says.  

Bobby is incredulous.  “Do you mean to tell me that you two just…appeared in some Motel room…naked…and you...and you…?”

“Talked.”  Sam says helpfully.  “Then Dean vanished and I woke up in my own room.”

“24-hours later.”  Dean adds.

“Right.”  Sam nods.

“No ill-effects.”  Dean says.

“None.”  Sam confirms.

Bobby glares.  “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Bobby…”  Dean starts.

“We’ve told you everything relevant.”  Sam finishes.  

Sam gives Bobby a look that dares him to push the issue. 

“Balls!”  Bobby sits back in a huff.  

He narrows his eyes and studies them.  He’s missing part of the story.  He knows it.

Sam reaches for Dean and takes his hand.  

Dean gives him a grateful smile and relaxes.  

The boys turn and give Bobby expectant looks.  

Bobby sighs.  They’ve closed ranks.  He doesn’t like this at all.  He adjusts his hat again.  

“Okay.”  He clears his throat.  “Sam…what were you doing?”

“I was going to sleep…just like Dean.”  Sam says.  

“Were you on a job?”

“I was on my way to Montana to check out a possible Wendigo in Glacier National Park.”

“So no reason to believe that either case had anything to do with your…trip?”

Sam and Dean shake their heads. 

“How about the cases leading up to it?”  Bobby asks.  “A run of the mill curse or a spell would have to be pretty fresh…I’d say within 24-hours.”

“I was driving.”  Dean replies.  “The last case I had was four days before…those ghouls remember?”

Bobby nods.  “Sam?”

“I salted and burned a spirit two days before and…”  He shrugs.  “Cleaned out a Vampire nest three days before that.”

“Vampires?”  Dean turns to Sam.  “By yourself?”

“It was a small nest this time.”  Sam shrugs.  “Only three.”

Bobby blinks.  The kid is either stupid, reckless, or one Hell of Hunter.  From their limited acquaintance he already knows that Sam is smart and he doesn’t seem like the reckless type. 

“Three!”  Dean is shocked.

Sam nods, but looks confused.

Hunters never go after a nest alone.  Everybody knows that it’s just too dangerous.  Everybody but Sam it seems.  Bobby can’t believe he’s never heard of this kid.

“Never again.”  Dean growls.  “No Vamps.  Not alone.  Promise me.”

Bobby nods his support.  Sam is so young.  He shouldn’t be out there alone anyway.  He can’t imagine where this kid came from.  

“Okay Dean.”  Sam grins at Dean and nods.  “I promise.”

“Damn it Sammy!”  Dean huffs.  “I’m serious.”  

“I know.”  Sam chuckles.  He leans over and gives Dean a soft kiss. 

Bobby watches his son with his lover and it does his old heart good.  He can’t help but smile and wink.  

Dean ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck.  

Sam just grins.  

Bobby takes a deep breath and contemplates the facts so far.  

Two Hunters traveling at different times to different destinations and working completely different cases.  They both fall asleep and wake up naked in another room.  They’re aware, but not quite corporeal.  He’s never heard or read about anything like it.     

Bobby knows Dean is telling the truth, minus a tidbit his son is clearly too embarrassed to share.  It probably has to do with sex.  Sex with Sam.  He sighs and lets that thought go.  He doesn’t think he can handle that conversation right now.  

He looks at Sam again.  His gut tells him that the young Hunter is as genuine as he appears.  Still, the fact that he hasn’t met or heard about Sam before is nagging at him.  

The Hunting community is small and Hunters are notorious gossipers.  Bobby would have heard about a young Hunter who took out a Vampire nest single-handed and lived to tell the tale.  He frowns.               

Sam and Dean wait patiently, hands clasped.  

As much as Bobby wants to figure this out, he doesn’t want to ruin things between the boys.  He loves his son and he wants Dean to be happy, but the Hunter in him won’t risk Dean’s life or well being.  He needs to know more about Sam.    

Bobby takes a deep breath, leans forward, and asks the question he should have asked from minute one.  “Who are you?” 

Sam frowns.

“What’s your full name boy?”  Bobby asks.  “Who are your people?”

“Bobby…”  Dean growls.  

“Dean.”  Sam interrupts.  “Bobby’s just working the case.”

Dean frowns and grips Sam’s hand.

“Think about it from his point of view.”  Sam says.  

“Fine.”  Dean huffs.  “Then we’ll all play.”  

Bobby sighs and nods.  

“I’m Dean Michael Campbell.”  Dean tells Sam.  “I’m 22 years old.  My parents were killed by a pair of Vetala when I was four.”  He nods toward Bobby.  “This suspicious old man is for all intents and purposes...my Dad…Bobby Singer.”

Sam grins.  “Singer Salvage…South Dakota.”  

Dean laughs and kisses him quick.

“Bobby took me in and taught me everything he knows.”  Dean says proudly.  “He’s legendary.”

Bobby huffs.

“I’m Samuel Winchester.”  Sam says.  “I’m 18 years old as of last week.  My Mom was killed by a Demon when I was a baby and my Father died not too long ago.”

“Winchester…”  Bobby racks his brain.  “You any relation to John Winchester…he had a…real interest in Demons as I recall.”

“An obsession is more like it.”

Bobby nods.  “I didn’t know he had a Son.”

“He didn’t either.”  Sam grimaces.  “Most of the time anyway.”

Dean squeezes Sam’s hand.  

Sam flashes a sad smile an sighs.    

“I heard tell he went down a few months back…Demon sign all over the place.”  Bobby prods.

“We tracked the Demon that killed my Mom, trapped it, and killed it.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.

“You mean Exorcised it?”  Bobby frowns.  Hunter’s Exorcise Demons, they don’t kill them.  They can’t.  Every Hunter knows this. 

“No.”  Sam says flatly.  “I mean killed it.”

“There’s only one thing I know of that can do that.”  Bobby crosses his arms in challenge.

“The Colt?”  Dean frowns.  “Isn’t that just a Legend?”

“My Father found it.”  Sam says simply.

Bobby shakes his head in disbelief.  “The Colt has been lost for a hundred years.”  

“My Dad tracked it to an old man named Elkins.”  Sam tells them. 

“I know Elkins.”  Bobby shakes his head.  “I wouldn’t out it past that old bastard.”  He sighs.  “I’ll want to see that Pistol boy.” 

“No problem.”  Sam shrugs.  “It’s upstairs in my bag.”  

“No shit?”  Dean grins.

Sam grins back.  “No shit.” 

“Okay…okay.”  Bobby waves his hands.  This kid is too much.  “So your Dad killed the Demon?” 

“No.”  Sam says quietly.  “I did.”

Bobby blinks.

Dean stiffens.  “What happened Sammy?”  

“We trapped the Demon, but he had...minions.”  Sam tells them.  “We Exorcized all of them, but most of the meat suits were long gone.”  

Bobby holds his breath. 

Dean grips Sam’s hand and listens wide-eyed.

“One guy seemed okay.  We thought he was just a victim of possession.”  Sam sighs heavily.  “He played possum and then stabbed me in the back when I wasn’t looking.”

“Jesus.”  Dean whispers.

Bobby blows out a breath. 

Sam grimaces and rolls his shoulders.  “My Father made a deal with the Demon.”  He looks at Dean and swallows hard.  “I was dying and…he traded his life for my mine.”  

Bobby is at a loss.  

“Sammy…”    Dean reaches out and cups the back of Sam’s neck.  He pulls him into his arms and holds him tight.  

Sam finally nods and pulls back.  He sucks in a breath and blows it out.  He looks at Bobby and Dean with clear dry eyes.

“I still can’t figure it out.”  Sam says.  “My whole life he treated me like a Hunter in training not a son.”  He looks momentarily lost.  “Then he goes and trades his soul for me?”

“You’re his son boy.”  Bobby huffs.  He looks at Dean.  “Id’d done the same.” 

Dean blinks and swallows hard.  

Sam sighs and nods.

“What happened after that?”  Bobby asks.

“The Demon healed me and my Father just…”  Sam sighs heavily.  “He just…collapsed.”  

“Damn.”  Bobby shakes his head. 

“When he fell…”  Sam grimaces.  “His body broke the circle on the trap.” 

“Son-of-a-bitch!”  Dean snarls.

“The Demon laughed.”  Sam tells them.  His eyes are far away.  “When it was done…yucking it up…it just stepped out of the trap.”   

Dean’s eyes are glued on Sam.

Bobby can’t imagine how Sam survived. 

“My Father had dogged his heels for 17 years and the Demon was so pleased with himself.”  Sam says.  “He’d defeated the Great John Winchester and he wanted to gloat.”  He rolls his eyes and turns to Dean.  “You should have seen his face when I put a bullet in his brain.”  

“Damn Sammy.”  Dean breathes out.  “You’re amazing.”

Sam blushes and shakes his head.  “He was right there.  There was no way I could miss.”  He looks at Bobby.  “I didn’t even draw the Colt.  I just pulled the trigger while it was still in my jacket pocket.” 

Bobby sits back stunned.  He wants to shake his head and call bullshit, but Sam’s story has an a ring of truth about it.  A sad undeniable truth.  

“After that…”  Sam shrugs.  “I just…Hunted.”  He looks at Dean.  “I didn’t know what else to do.  It’s all I’ve ever known.”

Dean pulls Sam close.  “We’ll fix that Sammy.”  He tells him.  “There’s so much more to life then…then…vengeance…I’ll show you.  I promise.”

“Okay Dean.”  Sam whispers. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast the following day, Bobby asks to see John Winchester’s journal and Sam hands it over without hesitation.  The old Hunter takes it and locks himself in his office without a word. 

“Is he always like this?”  Sam asks.  

“When he’s on a Hunt there’s no getting past the...mystery...until he figures it out.”  Dean shrugs.  “He might be in there for weeks.” 

“Okay.”  Sam nods.  

Sometimes his Father would bury himself in research too.  Left to his own devices, Sam treasured the time he had to himself.  It was a sad commentary on his childhood that his Father’s neglect was an improvement on his unwavering attention.  

“So what do we do?”  Sam asks.

“Well...”  Dean grins.  “The first thing I usually do when I get home after a Hunt is give _Baby_ an overhaul.”

“ _Baby?_ ”

“Ya.”  Dean smiles proudly.  “Come on I’ll introduce you.”

Sam spends the next few hours learning everything there is to know about Dean’s _Baby_.  She’s all black and chrome and American steel.  The 1967 Chevy Impala is one Hell of a car and Sam falls for her in a heartbeat. 

“My folks met Bobby when they were still in their teens.”  Dean hands him a beer and Sam takes a seat at the workbench.  

He watches intently as Dean moves expertly around the car. 

“They were pretty young, but they’d both been born into Hunting families so they knew what they were doing.”  Dean disconnects a hose and wipes it down.

“Hunting families?”  Sam asks.  

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “Some families have been Hunting since...well...”  He shrugs.  “Since the Mayflower I guess.”

“Wow.”  Sam is surprised.  “I knew there were other Hunters, but I never really met anyone else.”  He admits.  “Until you an Bobby...I didn’t know there were all that many.”

“Really?”  Dean asks.

“My Father didn’t like to associate with people much.”  

“Sorry Sam.”  Dean stops inspecting the hose for wear and sends him a apologetic look.

Sam shrugs.  “He had a one track mind.”  He sighs and takes a pull from his beer.  “When I finally figured out that his sole purpose in life, other than killing the Demon that killed Mom,  was to make sure I survived long enough to become a Hunter like him...”  He clears his throat.  “It got easier.”  

“Jesus Sam.”  Dean frowns.  “He was your Dad...he must have loved you…maybe he just couldn’t show it.”

“I told myself that for a long time.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I spent years trying to get his attention through any other avenue...but he never wavered.”  He sighs.  “He let Hunting take over his life and mine.”

“He sacrificed himself for you in the end though.”  Dean gives him a look.  “That must mean something.  Right?”

Sam shrugs.  “Sometimes I believe that.”

“Well…”  Dean sighs.  “Hunting doesn’t have to be everything Sam.”  

Sam looks at Dean and nods.  He wants that to be true.  “So your folks were from a long line of Hunters?”  

“Ya.”  Dean grimaces.  “The Campbell’s and the Wesson’s.”

“You say that like they were the Hatfield’s and McCoy’s?”

Dean shrugs.  “Bobby says they might as well have been.”  He quickly reinstalls the hose and disconnects another one.  “The two families had some bad blood between them.”  He shakes his head.  “No one really cares why anymore...they just hate each other.”

Dean turns around and leans against the bumper while he checks the second hose.

“My Mom and Dad met up by chance and got together before they knew they were on opposite sides of a war.”  

Sam sighs.  

“Bobby says it was like ‘fire works’ between those two.”  Dean snorts and wags his eyebrows.  “I guess we have that in common.” 

Sam blushes and grins.   

“Next thing they knew they’d both been thrown out.”  Dean shakes his head.  “They hit the road together and never looked back.”  

“How’d they meet Bobby?”

“They were working a Hunt and a neutral family friend sent them to Bobby for advice.”  Dean shrugs.  “Bobby knows almost everybody...and they all come through here eventually.”

Sam gets that.  He hasn’t been allowed in the office, but if the library is any indication Bobby really knows his stuff.  Plus any Hunter Bobby’s age has got to be a seasoned professional.  Fools and amateurs don’t survive long against the supernatural. 

“I’ll bet he took one look at your folks and took them in.”  Sam smiles at the thought.  “I can just see him laying the law down on a couple of teenagers.”

“You got it.”  Dean grins.  “He made them stick around and finish school.”  

Sam shakes his head.  School was the only thing his Father pushed him at that Sam hadn’t resented.  He loved the escape as a child and he developed a life long habit of pursuing anything that would feed his brain.  

“He gave them a home.”  Dean sighs and pats _Baby’s_ bumper affectionately.  “He also told my folks that if they both graduated, he’d let them pick any car out of the yard and fix it up for them.”

“And _Baby_ was born.”  Sam teases.  

“Yep...and then a few years later I came along.” 

Dean smiles sadly and goes back to inspecting the engine.  

“Have you ever met other Campbell’s and Wesson’s?”  Sam is curious. 

“I’ve run into one or two of them on occasion.”  Dean turns to Sam and frowns.  “They’re not exactly friendly to...”  He ducks his head.  “An outsider.”

Sam grimaces.  He hates the idea of Dean being rejected by families that can’t see past their differences.  He makes a mental note to dislike all Campbell’s and Wesson’s on principle.      

“It’s their loss Dean.”  He says firmly.  

Dean lifts his head.  “Ya?”

“There’s no doubt in my mind.”  Sam says evenly.  “Besides...I think I’m developing a...possessive streak.” 

“Oh ya?”  Dean grins.

“Ya.”  Sam confirms.  “I’ll share you with Bobby and _Baby,_ but...”

He gets up and crosses the shop floor to push a wide-eyed Dean against the bumper of his car. 

“I might have to keep you in my sight...pretty much 24/7 for...”  He grins.  “I don’t know…forever?”

Dean wraps his arms around Sam’s shoulders and grins.   

“I think I can live with that.”  

“Good.”  Sam sighs and melts into his lover.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Do you think Bobby’s on to something?”  Sam asks.

Dean shrugs.  “Its hard to tell.”  

“Are you worried about what Bobby’ll find?” 

Dean stops chewing his sandwich and takes a swig of beer.  

“No.”  He says.  “You?”

“I don’t think so.”  Sam takes a bite of his sandwich. 

“You don’t think so?”  Dean prompts.  He wants to know if Sam is feeling the same way he is about the whole possible spell or curse thing.  

“Well...”  Sam shrugs.  “Meeting you is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  

Dean raises an eyebrow.

Sam blushes.  “I guess I really don’t care how it happened...as long as its really ‘real’.”

Dean stares at Sam for a long moment and then leans over.  

Sam meets him half way and they share a warm, comforting, kiss.  

Dean sits back and sighs.  “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too Sammy.”  He looks him in the eyes.  “I thought I’d never find someone.”

“Come on Dean.”  Sam teases.  “You’re handsome and sexy...you’d have found someone.”

Dean shakes his head.  “I’ve always been too...shy...to be the kind of guy who goes out and just picks someone up.”  

He drops his eyes and fiddles with the table cloth.  He’s never been bold.  Not until Sam anyway. 

“I’ve had guys offer to pick me up.”  Dean shrugs.  “But...none of them made me feel the way you do.”  

He lifts his head and looks at Sam.

“I know.”  Sam’s hazel eyes flash.  “With you it’s like...”  He huffs.  “Like I have no doubts.”

Dean grins and nods.  “It’s still weird though.”  He notes.  “How we met.  Right?”

“Ya.”  Sam agrees.  “But...I just...so what?”

“So you just appear in another man’s Motel room…naked.”  Dean waves a hand.  “No big deal.”

“It wasn’t your Motel room.”  Sam corrects him.  

Dean chuckles.  “Right.”

“You did the same.”  Sam teases.  “It better not become a habit.”  

“No.”  Dean blushes and grins.  “I think I’ll stick with just you.”

“Well…”  Sam shifts closer.  “Lucky me.”

Dean’s eyes darken in response.  “I was just thinking that.”

“Ya?”  Sam’s voice drops low and husky.  “Me too.” 

It sends a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Okay…”  Bobby interrupts from the hallway.  “Let’s go over it again.”

They both groan and Bobby just glares until they stop grumbling.  “Dean…you first.”

Dean sighs and sits back.  He crosses his arms across his chest and starts in again.  It’s the third times he’s retraced his steps.

“I finished my Chinese take-out…threw out the leftovers…and cleaned up…”

“Bullshit!.”  Bobby snorts.  “You’ve never cleaned up a Motel room in your life.”

“Fine.”  Dean huffs.  “I left the mess on the table okay?”

Sam chuckles.  

“I ditched my clothes…washed my face…brushed my teeth…took a leak…and climbed into bed.”

“You sleep naked?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Ya?”  Dean frowns.  “Why?”

Sam shrugs.

“What Sam?”

“It’s just…”  Sam blushes.  “What if you have to bail out in the middle of the night?”

“Then I throw on my jeans…grab my duffle and go.”  Dean chuckles.  

Sam frowns.  

“What?  You worried about me flashing this pretty package at the neighbors?”

Sam blushes.  “I was just thinking…that…well…that’s kind of…”

“Don’t say it.”  Bobby raises a hand.  

“Sammy…”  Dean leans over and gives him a quick kiss.  “You are so cute sometimes.”

Sam shakes his head in exasperation.  “I was going to say that that’s dangerous.”

“Oh.”  Dean shrugs.  “I always salt and ward the room Sam.  I’m careful.”

“So I am.”  Sam sighs.  “It just…you never know.”

“Man…you’ve got to lighten up a little.”

“I know.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “I’m working on it.” 

“What happened after that?”  Bobby prompts.

“Then I got into bed…turned off that lame 80’s action flick and read until I fell asleep.”

Bobby leans forward.  “Wait you read?”  

“Not cool Bobby.”  Dean growls.  

“You didn’t mention that before.”  Sam says.  “That’s the first we heard.  What were you reading?”

“A book.”  Dean feels slightly harassed.  

“What book Dean?”  Sam persists.

Dean blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Wow.”  Bobby grins.  “Was it porn?”

“No.”  Dean goes even redder.

“Then what was it?”  Sam looks like he wants to chuckle, but doesn’t.

Dean ducks his head and sighs.  “Jonathan Livingston Seagull.”

Sam blinks. 

“What?”  Bobby frowns in confusion.

“It’s just a book.”  Dean looks up.  “A really short one…by a guy named Richard Beck or something like that.”

“It’s Richard Bach.  Do you…”  Sam clears his throat.  “Do you still have it?”

“Ya.”  Dean nods.

“Where is it?”  

“Sam?”  Dean frowns.  “What’s wrong?”

Sam shakes his head.  “Where is it Dean?”

“In the glove compartment.”  Dean tells him.

“Go get it.”  Sam shoves back from the table and stands.  “Met me back here.”

Bobby is still seated at the table when they return. 

Dean takes a seat and gives Sam an expectant look.

Sam pulls a book out of his back pocket and sets it on the table.  

Dean does the same.

Bobby leans forward and studies the books.  

They have identical covers, black with a blurred image of a white seagull on the cover.  Sam’s copy is clearly in better shape.

“So…I take it you were reading before you fell asleep too?”  Bobby notes.

“Yes.”  Sam replies.  “I’d totally forgotten about it until Dean mentioned that he’d been reading.”

“Okay.”  Bobby nods.  “Dean…where did you get your copy?”

“I stopped at a Salvation Army in Utah and bought a couple of cassette tapes.”  Dean furrows his brow.  “I guess I must have bought it then.”

“You don’t know?”  Bobby asks.

“No.”  Dean huffs.  “I can’t remember buying it but…”  He shakes his head.  “I found it in my bag and…I didn’t think about where it came from.”  He picks up the book and looks at the back cover.  “It’s got a store sticker right here so I must have bought it there.  Right?”

“Where did you get your copy?”  Bobby asks Sam.

“I stole a few books from a bargain bin a few weeks ago in Virginia.”  Sam admits.  “I must have been in that batch.”  

Dean raises an eyebrow.  

Sam ducks his head.  “I always donate them after I’ve read them.”

“Of course you do.”  Dean chuckles.  “And I wasn’t dogging you for stealing.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow.  

“Most of my income could be considered stealing if you want to be black and white about things.”  He shrugs and grins.  “It’s a Hunter’s lifestyle.  I was just giving you shit about… _what_ …you stole.”

Sam crosses his arms and glares.

“Books Sammy?”  Dean bumps him.  “You are such a nerd.”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby takes the books and disappears into his office again.  

Sam sits back and frowns.  He’s not sure how he feels about a possible cursed object or whatever spell might be on the books.  He’s not even sure that he believes that’s what happened.  

“Do you really think those books are cursed?”  He asks.

“This…”  Dean gestures between them.  “Doesn’t feel like a curse.”

Sam blows out a breath.  “I know.”

“It feels more like…”  Dean shrugs.  “Like this is the way it’s all supposed to be.”  He clears his throat.  “I mean you and me.”

“Ya.”  Sam nods and smiles.  “I just want to forget about why and….move on…with us.”

Dean grins.  “Me too.”

Sam stands up and reaches a hand out.  

Dean takes it without question and follows behind Sam to their bedroom upstairs.  

Sam closes the door and pulls Dean into his arms.  

His lover falls against him with a sigh.  

“I know we said this already…but…”  Dean takes a deep breath.  “I don’t want to give this up and I’m…I’m kind of afraid that Bobby will find out its just a spell and…”  He trails off.

“And none of this will have been real?”  Sam finishes.  “I’m sure this is real…”  He shakes his head.  “I know it is.”

Dean gives him a reluctant nod. 

Sam pulls back.  He looks down at sparkling green eyes and captures Dean’s lips.  

Dean moans and pushes against him.  It’s all the invitation Sam needs.  

In seconds their both naked and flushed.  They stretch out across the bed and explore each other like they have all the time in the world.  

Sam laves a wet tongue across a tight nipple and Dean shivers.  He spreads his hands wide across his lover’s hips and holds him down.  The picture of Dean so ready for him makes Sam achingly hard.  He bends and takes Dean into his mouth.  

Sam tastes and teases until Dean shoves him off.  He chuckles and flops onto his back.  He lifts his knees so Dean can work him open.

“Go easy…baby…”  Sam whispers as Dean slides home.

“Ya.”  Dean nods and adjusts them so he can stroke Sam’s neck with his tongue while he makes short teasing thrusts.  “This okay?”

“Perfect.” Sam sighs. 

“Next time…”  Dean nips at Sam’s sensitive ear lope.  “I want you…inside…me…”

Sam moans at the thought of it.  He lifts his hips and asks for more.  

Dean obliges.

Sam wraps his legs around his lover’s backside.  

“Fuck!”  Dean pants.  “I never knew…never guessed…it could be this good.”

Sam is beyond words.  He simply nods and grips Dean’s ass pulling him deeper.  He focuses on Dean’s hard length and clamps down.

“Sammy!”  Dean cries out and cums, hot and welcome.

Sam holds Dean close while he rides out his climax.  He runs a hand into Dean’s hair and peppers his face with soft kisses.

“Shit!”  Dean groans.  “You totally got me with that stunt.”  He blushes.  “I left you hanging…man…I’m sorry Sam.”

“It’s okay.”  Sam grins.  Having a spent and sated Dean in his arms is worth the painful throb in his cock.

“No it’s not.”  Dean chuckles and gently pulls out.  

Dean takes care of the condom and licks his way to Sam’s belly.  He wraps a calloused hand around Sam’s straining erection, swirls his tongue around the tip, and swallows Sam down.  

It’s all Sam can do to breathe.  It doesn’t take long.

“Dean!”  He shouts a warning and pushes at his lover’s head.  

Dean pulls back and looks up.  He gives a satisfied grin when Sam grunts and cums.  He climbs back up into Sam’s arms and strokes him throw the aftershocks.

Sam holds Dean tight.

“Well…”  Dean snorts.  “That was a nice distraction.”

Sam chuckles.  “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be happy to distract you again.”

“You’re on.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

The boys are having a cold breakfast in the living room when Bobby staggers out of his office.  He’s too old for these research marathons.  Especially ones that tells him nothing.

“I’ve got bubkis!”  Bobby grouches.  

He waves the books at them and plops into his ratty recliner.  He kicks back and glares at the ceiling.    

“What does that mean?”  Sam asks quietly.

“Zilch…not a Damn thing.”  Bobby looks at them both and adjusts his hat.  

“So…”  Dean leans forward.  “What now?”

“Damned if I know.”  Bobby huffs.  “I read up on everything I could think of…curses…witchcraft…spells.”  He sighs.  “Even soul-binding…and I got nada.”

“Soul-binding?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.  “You can do that?”  

“It’s possible.”  Bobby shrugs.  “The facts don’t fit with you two Idjits though.”  He crosses his arms.  “With you two it just…don’t make sense.”

“Okay.”  Sam nods.  “Are the books harmful to others?”

“They ain’t harmful at all boy.”  Bobby growls.  “That’s what I’m telling ya.”

Sam frowns.

“It has to be the books.  Right?”  Dean asks.  “I mean…what other connection is there?”

“It ain’t the books boy.”  Bobby sighs.  “I told you I’ve run everything I know on them.  They’re…”

“Inert?”  Sam helpfully supplies.

Bobby snorts, but nods.

“If it wasn’t the books then the fact that we both acquired them under odd circumstances and we were both reading them at the same time is just some…”  Sam grimaces and waves his hands into he air.  “Astronomical coincidence?”

“No.”  Dean shakes his head.  “There’s no way.”  He furrows his brow.  “Maybe…they were just a one shot deal.”

“A one time spell?”  Bobby adjusts his hat.  “What’s the point?”  

“Well…”  Dean swallows and throws a look at Sam.  “Maybe the books just…wait for…you know…the right time or people or whatever.”

“A set of prescribed conditions.”  Sam ventures.  “It could be that they’re inert now because their purpose has been fulfilled.”

“I don’t like it.”  Bobby tucks his chin and sighs.  “There’s a reason cursed objects are cursed.  Someone’s trying to do somebody harm.  That’s the whole point.”  He sighs.  “That and cursed objects are cursed forever…until you destroy them and there’s just about no chance of that.”

They boys are looking at him wide-eyed. 

“A spell is usually a one shot deal…”  Bobby muses.  “But…there’s always a trace…an echo that tells you Magic was done.”

The boys nod.

“So let’s say these books…”  He gestures toward the offending paperbacks.  “Are pre-set…to go off when triggered by…a certain…whatever.  If that’s the case then…”   

Bobby ponders his next words for a long time.  As much as he hates a mystery, especially one having to do with Magic he just can’t bring himself to see these books and what they’ve brought about for his son and Sam as a bad thing.  He looks at the boys and has no doubt that what they’ve found together, no matter the circumstances, is solid and real.

“I say…”  He grins.  “You boys ought to thank your lucky stars.”

Dean blinks and grins back. 

Sam’s tense shoulders sag and he blows out a breath.  He reaches out and tucks Dean under his arm.  

Dean snuggles in and sighs.

Bobby’s heart swells.  It looks like he has two sons now and he couldn’t be happier about that.  

“Well…”  He clears his throat.  “You two better get some rest…I’ve got a job for you in Nevada.”

They have a quiet breakfast and a couple of manly hugs the next morning before the boys hit the road.  

Bobby heads to his office to work on his open cases.  It takes him half the morning to realize the books are missing.  He isn’t really surprised, but he calls them and huffs and puffs anyway.  

He threatens to pepper their prats with rock salt if he ever catches wind of those books causing trouble and hangs up on Dean’s sputtering protest.  

Bobby grins, leans back in his chair, and heaves a satisfied sigh. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

They pull over in a secluded spot and park.  Sam lays out the blanket they stole form the last Hotel and stretches out under the afternoon sun.  He’s still adjusting to the idea that they can take a break whenever they want.    

Dean fishes around under the Driver’s seat and tosses something onto Sam’s stomach.

Sam sits up and looks at the box wrapped in newspaper comics.  It’s clearly a gift.  He doesn’t know what to make of it. 

“Open it.”  Dean grins and sits down next to him.

Sam stares at the box. 

“It won’t bite.”  Dean teases.  “It’s a present.”

“I know.”  Sam flushes.  “I just…I’ve never…”  He shrugs.  “Got one before.”

Dean growls under his breath about kicking someone’s ass for neglect.

Sam shakes his head and tears open the paper.  It’s a digital camera.  He has know idea why Dean would give him such a wonderful gift for no apparent reason.  He looks at it for a long moment before he carefully sets it aside.  

Dean raises an eyebrow.  

“Thank you.”  Sam grins and tackles his lover.    

Dean shouts in surprise and gives as good as he gets, but Sam quickly has him pinned.

“Not fair.”  Dean squirms and grouses.  “You’ve got monkey arms…you big Sasquatch.” 

Sam looks down at his Dean’s indigent face and laughs.  

Dean huffs. 

Sam takes Dean’s wrists in one hand and pins them above his head.  

Dean’s eyes flare wide and go dark.

Sam bends down and brushes a soft kiss against Dean’s mouth.  

Dean looks up at him and licks his lips.  

“Dean…I want to have you.”  He groans.  “Can I?”

Dean swallows hard and nods.  

“Don’t move!”  Sam pushes off.

He makes a quick trip to the car.  He returns with a condom and lube and drops them on the blanket.  He quickly sheds his clothes.  

Dean watches him closely.  He still has his arms above his head.  

Sam kneels next to Dean’s hip and gets to work on his clothes.  He licks and teases and strokes every inch of skin his exposes.  Whenever Dean reaches for him Sam shakes his head and Dean puts his hands back above his head.  

“You look so beautiful in the sun.”  Sam tells him.  “I knew you would…glow.”

Dean snorts and shakes his head. 

Sam takes hold of Dean’s cock and licks away the pre-cum.  

Dean shivers and pants. 

Sam strokes him a couple of times before he rolls Dean onto his stomach so he can explore the broad expanse of his back.  He rubs Dean’s shoulders and caresses his ribs.  He scoots down and strokes Dean’s thighs until his lover relaxes and lets them fall open.  Sam keeps a hand on Dean while he fumbles for the lube.   

“Damn!”  Dean jumps a little when Sam dribbles lube on his lower back.  “It’s cold.”

“Sorry.”  Sam chuckles.  

He lets the puddle of lube warm for a moment in the Sun before drags a long finger through the glistening wetness and guides it into Dean’s crack.  

Dean sighs and lifts his hips a little.  

Sam lays down next to Dean and pulls him into a spoon.  He folds Dean’s arm under his head and puts his knee up and over so Sam can tuck his hard cock under Dean’s tight sack.  

Dean moans and shudders.

Sam leans on his elbow and nips at Dean’s neck.  He strokes a hand across his hip and slides a finger down between slicked cheeks.  

Dean gasps.

“You okay?”  Sam wants Dean’s first time to be a comfortable and easy as it can be.

Dean nods and shifts to give Sam more access.  

Sam p nuzzles his neck and rubs his finger against his lover’s tight center.  He coaxes and tenses until Dean is moving against his hand.

“You ready?”

“Sammy.”  Dean moans and nods.  

Sam pushes one finger inside Dean’s heat.

Dean squirms a little, but he doesn’t pull away. 

“Still good?”  Sam rubs his face against Dean’s shoulder and peppers the warm skin with kisses.

“Ya.”  Dean pants. 

Sam sinks his finger in all the way and starts to move it slowly.  “Too much?”

Dean shakes his head.

Sam works him for a long moment and withdraws.  He reaches around to pump Dean’s hard cock once, twice, then he’s slips a finger inside him again.  

“Jesus…”  Dean moans. 

Sam pulls out and applies more lube.  This time he uses his thumb.  

The increased thickness makes Dean gasps.  

Sam shoves his thumb all the way in and brushes Dean’s Prostate.

“Sam!”  Dean blows out a breath and clenches tightly. 

“Good?”  Sam grins. 

“Fire…works.”  Dean pants. 

Sam removes his thumb and slides two fingers inside.  He concentrates on stretching the tight muscle.

Dean squeezes his eye shut and thrusts his hips back.  “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”  Sam promises.  “I want to hear you scream my name remember?”

Dean nods.

“I want to be balls deep inside you.”

Dean shudders and thrusts back again.

“I want it to feel as good for you as it does for me.”  Sam whispers hotly.  “I want you to know what it’s like when you’re inside me…”  He moans at the memory.  “Making me ache and burn in all the right places…filling me up.”

“Shit Sammy!”  Dean growls and reaches back to swat Sam’s ass.  “Stop teasing and get to it!”

Sam chuckles and adds a third finger.  

“Sam!”  Dean growls.  “Damn it…need you…”

Sam works his lover until he thinks Dean is ready.  He grabs the condom, adds more lube, and gently pushes the tip of his dick inside.  

“Fuck!”  Dean grunts and clenches tight.

Sam grits his teeth.  “Relax…baby…”  He pants.  “Take what you can…when you’re ready.”

Dean takes a few deep breaths and tentatively pushes back onto Sam’s hard cock.

“God Dean!”  It’s all Sam can do to hold back.

Sam slides one arm under Dean’s head and the other over his stomach and onto his chest.  He buries his face at the base of Dean’s neck and clings to him.  He lets Dean set the pace and moves his hips just enough to give his lover what they both need.  

“Sammy…”  Dean bites out.  “Help me…”

Sam immediately reaches for Dean’s cock and grabs hold.  He squeezes and strokes and rubs his thumb over the sensitive tip.  

Dean gasps and groans.  He shoves back hard one final time and grips Sam’s flank.  

Sam grabs his hip and grinds himself deep inside Dean’s grasping heat.  

“Sam!”  Dean shouts and cums.

Sam grins and lets himself go.  He explodes inside his lover and heaves a satisfied sigh.  He takes a deep breath and chuckles.

Dean snorts.  “Shut-up Sammy.”  

“What?”  Sam teases.  “Too smug?”

Dean laughs and swats him on the ass.

Sam eases out and rolls onto his back.  He pulls Dean with him and holds the man close. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

They Hunt together, sharp and seamless, as if they’ve always been partners and Sam discovers a simple satisfaction in saving people and hunting things.

They check in with Bobby everyday.  The old grump keeps them on a pretty consistent rotating schedule of work and down time.  He even finds a reason for them to be near South Dakota around the Holidays and birthdays.  

Dean always pretends to be surprised.  

Sam doesn’t call either of them on it. 

When they’re not on a job they take the time to enjoy the little things about life on the road.  

They sleep in when they can, sunbathe, skinny dip, stargaze, and generally live life unencumbered.  They stop at all the road side points of interest, museums, and old Army Posts.  They visit every National Park, hike, camp, and see the sights.  

Dean dutifully poses for pictures with the new camera so long as Sam sets the timer and joins him in front of the lens.  They hold onto each other and grin like fools.  

Sam prints their snap shots whenever they find a big box store and adds them to the travel album Dean bought for him in Florida.  They keep it under the passenger seat along with a giant fold away map that is dotted with marks for each stop. 

They talk about anything and everything. 

Dean hounds Sam to lighten up.  

Sam pesters Dean to eat better. 

Dean tells him everything he remembers about his parents and a million funny stories about growing up with Bobby.  

Sam marvels at the old man’s patience.  

Sam tells Dean about his Father’s strictness and single minded focus.  He tries to remember the good times, small moments when he caught a glimpse of a man his Father could have been, and is surprised to find there are more of those then he thought. 

Sometimes Dean blasts Classic Rock and sings along.  Sam closes his eyes and happily listens to his lover’s voice for miles on end.  He doesn’t know all of the words yet, but he will.   

Six months down the road Sam finds himself stuck in a familiar nightmare.  He takes a shaking breath and tries to overcome the need to run.  He starts to shake with effort.  

When a firm hand slaps hard on his chest he stops breathing.

“Sam!”  Dean shouts. 

Sam gasps.  

This whole episode is in his head.  He knows this.  He’s been having this dream nearly all his life and it’s always the same.  Still, the idea that Dean may be in danger overrides his brain and sparks a panic. 

“Dean get out of here!”  He shouts.  “We have to run!”

“No more running Sammy.”  Dean tells him firmly.

Sam shakes his head.  

Dean just grins.  

Sam blinks. 

Dean takes his hand and turns them to face the nightmare.  The noise gets louder as the unseen monster thrashes its way throws the darkness.  The urge to run is almost overwhelming.  

“You and me Sammy.”  Dean says calmly.  “We’ve got this.”

Sam looks at his lover and suddenly has no doubt.

A moment later Sam awakes.  No cold sweats, no shakes, and no lingering fear.  He can feel Dean’s hand on his chest just where it started so many months ago.  He takes hold of it and squeezes.

Dean opens his eyes and gives him a sleepy smile.  “Bad dreams?”

Sam shrugs.  “They used to be.”

“Not anymore?”  

“No.”

“What changed?”

“You.”  Sam grins. 

“Ya?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.

“You were there this time.”  Sam explains.  “And I wasn’t afraid anymore.”

“Good.”  Dean sniffs and snuggles into Sam’s embrace.  “No you just have to get over your fear of Clowns.”

Sam growls and swats his ass.  

 


	16. Epilogue

On the one-year anniversary of the night they found each other they stuff one of the ‘cursed, but probably not’ books in a Salvation Army drop box in Missouri.  Two weeks later they drop the other one in a Book Mobile return slot in Washington.  

“Do you think they spent their Magic or what?”  Dean asks as they pull away.

“I don’t know.”  Sam admits.

“Maybe they’re just waiting to find another perfect match.”  Dean muses.

Sam snorts.  “That was dangerously Chick Flick.” 

Dean blushes and shoots him a mock scowl.  “Bitch.”

Sam smirks.  “Jerk.”

Done

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

 


End file.
